Perseus of Rome
by Matrix of Chaos
Summary: What if Percy was born a Son of Neptune and Jason a Son of Zeus. This is the story of Percy as a soldier of Rome and defending it against its enemies. Better than it sounds. Parings undecided. M because I'm paranoid and other things
1. Chapter 1

Perseus of Rome

Prologue

**AN: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Set during TLO**

I'm Perseus Jackson. I'm 16 and live in Berkley, California. I was a demigod born from Neptune and Sally Jackson. I lived at Camp Jupiter the only safe place for the children of the Gods. I had lived here since I was five. I was brought here when Jupiter had knocked down my mother's plane on her way to New York for a job opportunity. I was an outcast when I was first brought here. Romans had always hated the sea, preferring to be on land whenever possible. Still, I was treated well as I was one of the children of the Big Three. I was placed in the fifth cohort. It was the cohort of the five, but we brought back to its former glory. I was the greatest swordsman in New Rome. As I was the best fighter in camp, I was selected Praetor along with Reyna, a daughter of Ballona the War Goddess. For the past few years, the Titans have been on the rise. We were ordered by the Gods to stop the Titans while they stopped Typhon in the east. Currently we were about to besiege Mount Orthyrs and destroy the Titans' seats of power.

Mount Orthyrs was illuminated by ominous cracks of lightning. Behind me stood all the able-bodied soldiers of Camp Jupiter. They wore Imperial Gold armor over their purple Camp Jupiter shirts. They also had a normal red roman sheild with the symbol of Camp Jupiter on it, along with an Imperial Gold gladius and sandals. I also wore the same armor and sandals, but I didn't carry a shield, and instead of the normal roman gladius, I carried the Sword of Tiberius, or the Mainz Gladius, it was a gift from my father as I could never find a sword that I could handle. It was made from Celestial Bronze with a leather scabbard and three inches longer than the normal gladius. I also wore my purple praetor cloak which currently billowing out behind me.

"Romans!", I shouted over the drenching rain and claps of thunder.

"Pray to the god of your choosing for their blessing today, and do not worry if you awake to the sun shining on your face and the green grass under you as you are in Elysium." I said.

"Today we fight to protect everything we cherish. We fight for the Gods. We fight for ourselves, but most importantly, we fight for Rome!" I bellowed.

With that I drew my sword and led my forces up to Mount Orthyrs. Soon after arrows began to rain down us from the Dracnae.

"Romans form Tetsuedo." I said.

Soon all cohorts formed five seperate impenetrable walls of overlapping shields and countinued the track upwards. Behind us, the children of Apollo fired arrows onto the mountain. As we reached the top, we were met with armies of cyclops, drancae, empousai, and hellhounds.

"Romans form sheildwall." I shouted.

Soon all five cohorts formed one giant sheildwall.

"Romans march forwards." I said.

We began to march slowly and delibrately. Hellhounds threw themselves only to have been impaled upon gladius' that came out of the slits between the shieldwall like snakes. That's when the first Romans fell. In a surprising tactic all the Cyclops' in the monster army rushed towards us, shattering the sheildwall and sending my forces on the sides into disarray. No normal Roman could take down a full-grown Cyclops.

'We must have lost at least lost fifty men.' I thought that was a 1/10th of our force.

"Romans regroup and draw pilums."

We quickly drew out spears and huddled into a circle trying to hold out against the onslaught of Cyclops'. Monsters bellows of pain intermingled with the screams of dying romans. We were covered in monster dust and the blood of our wounds and our fallen comrades, but we held on. The battle continued until a shockwave went through the ground sending Romans and monsters to the ground hard. When the schockwave ceased and the smoke cleared from the fires caused by the Apollo campers' arrows, a massive figure that towered over everything was seen. It had a helmet with horns, and eyes and body that sparkled with the stars and constellations. It wore pitch black armor covered with stars and gave off an aura of power.

"Romans," The figure shouted, it's voice emenating power. "surrender yourselves or die."

"We're Romans," Reyna shouted. "we do not surrender."

"Very well then," said the figure, "then face the power of the Titan of constellations and the lord of the south, Krios!"

The figure drew out a giant two-handed sword and swung down upon us. His sword cut through our armor and once again the sky was filled with the screams of the dying. I could only watch on helplessly as my men fell like flies to the Titan. So, I did the only thing I could. I walked out of the circle and faced the Titan.

"Krios," I yelled. "Your fight is with me not with them."

He turned to face me. For a moment he only stared down at me untial his face turned into a cruel smirk.

"Perseus Jackson", He said. "You have been a thorn in Lord Saturn's plans for too long. I will enjoy putting your head on a stake and presenting to Lord Saturn as a gift."

"You will have to do more than talk to complete that task." I said.

"Percy," Reyna screamed. she stood at the front of the circle. "don't do this."

I didn't listen to her. I drew my gladius from its scabbard and charged the Titan knowing this was most likely going to be my final battle.

**So what do you think, like it, love it, hate it? either way please review this is Matrix of Chaos signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Duel of the Titans

**AN: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON**

The battle went awry from the start. But, hey who was I kidding. I was just a 17 year old demi-god going against a millenia old Titan who never stopped fighting. Whatever I threw at him he always seemed to know a counter. I tried to to stab him in the torso only for him to parry and backhand me sending me flying into Hyperion's throne. Everything was blurry, and I was too dazed to move. I watched as Krios advanced upon me swinging his giant broad sword around like it was nothing more than air.

"Prepare to die demi-god. I will make sure my brother Iaeptus will make a special punishment for you after he conquers the underworld." Krios said as he pointed his sword down to impale me.

Anger surged through me at dying. I had lived through far too much to die now. My eyes to a dark green like a forest. The sea and the earth responded to my anger. Waves crashed loudly against the side of Othyrs. The ground rumbled like the beginning of an earthquake. Krios stopped for a moment to assess the situation. I took that time to plunge my gladius in to his lower leg. Krios screamed in agony. Ichor flowed everywhere covering my sword and armor. I stood up. Krios faced me, he had a large limp in his right leg severly hindering his movement.

Krios growled at me. "Pathetic Demi-God, this wound will not stop me I have suffered far worse!"

With that Krios brought his sword down upon me. I tried to dodge, but I was cut straight across my chest trying to dodge. I clutched my chest after I rolled to a stop. Blood covered my armor mixing with Krios' ichor. We charged again at each other. Our blades sending sparks into air. I couldn't hold against Krios in this battle of strength so I withdrew my sword tumbling back. Krios continued to push. I was soon close to the edge of the cliff. I knew I wouldn't survive the fall. Sure I was a son of Neptune, but I don't think that applies to the rocks peeking over the ocean's surface. Krios slashed my arm, and I cried out in pain and fell to the ground sending stars flying into my eyes.

Krios laughed at my pain. "Any last words Demi-God?" Said Krios as he prepared to behead me.

I looked at him with anger burning in my eyes. I did the only thing I could I summoned the power of the ocean. I never did like using my powers, it felt like cheating. I wanted to be at true Roman who proves his worth through true combat with the sword. The sea obeyed my will, creating a tsunami that fell right on Krios dowsing him with gallons of salt water. Krios fell to the ground sputtering. I was rejuvinated by the water, and I stood up. I summoned all the power I had in me to create a mini-hurricane with me inside then I threw myself at the slowly rising Krios. Krios screamed in agony as the saltwater entering his wounds, the winds cutting through his armor, and my gladius impaling him in the stomach. Krios flew across Othyrs crashing in to his throne. I levitated over him ready to finish the defeated Titan.

"Any last words Titan before I send you back to Tarturus?" I asked.

"Yes," Krios said. "I will meet you in hell." With that he plunged a knife hidden in his armor into my heart.

I screamed in agony, and all my plower exploded outwards forcibly fading Krios, and destroying his throne creating a chain reaction equal that wiped out all the Titan's thrones. I collapsed to the ground and my last thought was seeing Reyna and the rest of my men who had survived the battle sorrounding me a few had tears in their eyes others just expressed sadness in their eyes, but Reyna openly bawling telling to not leave her and that she cared too much for him, whatever that means. That was the last sight I saw before I closed my eyes.

**So what did you think like it, love it, hate, or it's just okay either way just review. Sorry if the chapter was too short I'm not big on writing more than 900 words. This is Matrix of Chaos signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Civil War

**AN: I'M SO SORRY!**, **i haven't been able to update because of school and vacation so i'm back. I don't own Percy Jackson.**

The first thing Percy woke up to was a searing pain in his chest. Through his bleary eyes, he looked around to survey his surroundings. Dark storm clouds dropped sheets of rain upon the surivors of the Battle of Mount Orthyrs. He was upon a stretcher carried by two soldiers. Reyna walked beside his strecher ocassionaly sending glances worried glances at him. She didn't escape the battle unscathed either. She suffered an arrow wound in her chest and a sword slash across the arm. Percy could never understand his feelings for Reyna. He could say they were friends, but they sort of had to be due to their positions as praetor. He sighed, he would never be able to figure out the creature known as the girl.

They finally arrived at Camp Jupiter only to be met by a group of first and second cohort members led by Octavian. You see when Percy and Reyna agreed to attack Mount Orthyrs, Octavian and his devout followers convinced the members of the first and second cohort to not join the attack by using his false prophecies created by the stuffing of stuff animals. Reyna helped Percy off the stretcher and allowed to sling his arm around her shoulder.

Octavian strode towards with his hands raised in a welcoming gesture. "Ah, Perseus and Reyna you have finally returned, and not unscathed it seems." he said with his usual cruel undertone.

"No thanks to you Octavian." Reyna said briskly.

"Oh, I could never leave New Rome undefended while you took the bulk of our forces and went on what I considered a a suicide mission. It appears I was wrong, but it seems you have lost at least half of your forces." Octavian said mockingly.

"We would have more good men and women survive if you joined us." said Reyna offended by Octavian's lack of care for their losses.

"Oh, there is something that must come to both of your attention before you enter New Rome." Octavian said with a sense of foreboding. "It seems that I and the other members of the Council of New Rome (His lackeys) have decided that you are not fit enough to continue to be praetors and have declared me the Consul of New Rome the first one sense Julius Ceaser. And, we have also decided that you and all those loyal to your regime to be executed." Octavian said. "Guards seize them." Octavian bellowed."

My men and I drew our swords and clashed with the now named ursupers. I at one time would have tried to incapacitate them, but these people were traitors and didn't deserve mercy. Blood spattered on my face and covered my sword. Soon, all the enemies laid dead or too injured to pose a threat. Octavian scuttred back like the rat he is.

"Guards," he screamed. "help me!"

Octavian scuttled back into the safety of the armored legionares.

"Your head will be put on a stake for all of New Rome to see." Octavian yelled.

"And, I might keep Reyna as a war prize also." he said as an off handedly.

"You wont complete either of these tasks as long as I breathe Octavian." I yelled.

"We shall see Perseus, we shall see." Octavian said. And then he and his legionaires retreated into New Rome.

"Reyna," I said. "gather the men, we need to make preperations to reclaim New Rome."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

War of New Rome

**AN: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

I sighed in exhaustion as I stared down upon my battle weary men. I could imagine how they must feel. To fight a war, and lose so many close to them only thrust into another war, but against their own comrades.

"Reyna," I barked. "status report."

She quickly ran up to me. "We have 130 men battle ready, 10 with minor wounds, 50 incapacitated, and 10 that have lost limbs, and won't be able to fight again." she said cliniclly.

I cursed to myself. I only have about 100 men to attack a force of 400 protected by giant ballista, scorpions, and did I forget to mention, walls as strong as the original Rome's.

I sighed to myself. I hated being a leader. Too much shit to do and worry about. No wonder why my father didn't want to become king of the gods, too much hassle.

'If only there was a Son Juptier in the army. I'd make him leader and dump all my problems on him.' I thought wistfully.

"Reyna," I said. "Get the children of Vulcan to start making some boats. I have an idea."

"One which will most likely get us killed." she mumbled. Oh the faith she has in me.

**ON MOUNT OLYMPUS**

The throne room of the gods was in a uproar. Neptune demanded that they take immediate action and kill Octavian. While, Apollo believed his legacy had earned the position of Consul somehow in his messed up mind. Currently the council was split three ways. One side that were on Apollo's side consisting of Jupiter, Apollo, Venus, Diana and Minerva. The other was on Neptune's side which consisted of Vulcan, Mars, Fortuna(Roman goddes plenty and the Bold), Bellona and Neptune. The rest of the council was neutral, but that could change any minute.

"This this can not stand Jupiter," Neptune said. "Octavian has ursuped the position that rightly belonged to my son!"

"Octavian did what was best for Rome! Your son was not fit to be Praetor!" Jupiter shouted.

"Not fit? Not fit? My son has brought Rome to a power not seen since the time of Ceaser!" Your descendenant is his Constantine! destined to destroy everything my son has put his blod into!"

"Well maybe it's time for a change! Maybe it's time for everything to change! We should reimage this council with only me and my descendants apart of it while you become nothing but a lowly minor god!"

"Will you two shut up!" Vesta said. "You are the rulers of this world and yet you act like two spoiled brats fighting over a toy you both want! I've had enough! I've had to deal with it for the past three millenia, and I'm done! You will let this happen like men. You will support your respective champions and after this matter is settled, we will put it behind us like all the other conflicts that've happened!" Now sit down and shut up and let's finish this damned meeting!"

The council was shocked silent. Vesta had never really spoken unless she was spoken to which even then was rare.

"Very well," Jupiter said obviously disgruntled by Vesta's verbal lashing. "we will continue this meeting later on."

**Back at New Rome(the next week)**

This was it. Today we would begin the seige of New Rome. Two wars in a week ha! Now I know how Ceaser must have felt fighting the barbarians. Beat one threat only one more to come destroying that newly born peace. For the past week New Rome has been battred by giant waves near tsunamis. Many buildings had fallen and there was also a food shortage for some reason. They had suffered lightning strikes and heat strokes from the burning sun. The enemy had lost 30 men when the amphitheater collapsed only to be fixed in the next two days. The children of Vulcan had created 20 boats admirable especially due to the limited amount of supplies. I had decided that 100 of my men consisting of 15 archers, 50 swordsmen, and 25 pilum users. Reyna would lead them. The other 30 which would be led by me would come from the bay and enter New Rome's harbor while the others breached the walls. I gathered the men.

"Men today we face insermountable odds. But, we are Romans. We were born from overcoming these odds. We wouldn't exist if not for Anateus surviving the sack of Troy. He could have easily have drowned of losing nearly all his loved ones and his whole past life, but no! He instead set sail for Italia bringing his family with him and laying the seeds that would sprout into Rome! What about Ceaser? He who destroyed the Samnites uniting Italia, and afterward focused on Carthage. He brought the damned Phonecian colony of Carthage to it's knees and brought the gallic tribes of Gaul and Brittania under his boot! and only in 20 measly years! Men have overcome greater odds than this, and we will win for we are Romans and we shall never fall!

And, with a yell heard as far as Mt. Tam, Reyna's force charged forward towards New Rome's walls crossing the Field of Mars where the enemy had built a fort while me and my men loaded into our boats.

I watched as Reyna led our army on top of Hannibal the elephant with tetsuedos of pilums and swords marched beside her under a hail of ballista and scorpion shots. I sighed and loaded into the boats(imagine skooners) armed to the teeth with imperial gold weaponry. Distant sounds of explosions the screams of brother killing brother and metal clashing on metal. When we finally landed, we were met with a measly guard of 10 men. I gave them the chance to surrender, and the leader spit at my feet. I drew my sword and my men and I attacked them. My opponent fought with the pilum. He stabbed it forward. I dodged it, kneed him in the face and stabbed into his chest. He crumpled to the ground moaning in pain. The other 9 were quickly dispatched, all of them dead. Blood covered the pristine marble of New Rome's Port. We marched forward and cut down any man that got in our way, until we were met with a gruesome site. The young children and the injured of the third, fourth, and fifth cohorts were hung in the middle of New Rome. The stench of smell and decay drenched our noses. Most of my men vomited their breakfeast onto the ground. Sorrow flowed through me. They were harmless and yet they were killed like common theives and bandits.

"10 of you cut them down and take them to the coleseum! They will have a hero's death. I said. The rest of you follow me."

As we made our to the Senate House, we were met by 30 soldiers protecting them.

'I guess most of their force must be precoccupied by Reyna's forces.' I thought to myself.

I charged forward. I slashed the first one across the face. As he fell down, one of my men impaled him with his pilum. I stabbed the other in the thigh and then headbutted him in the face withdrawing my sword as blood spilled all over him. I picked up the pilum of one of my fallen men, and threw it at a soldier running at me. It impaled into his sheild cutting into his arm. As he tried to pull the pilum out of his arm I stabbed him through the throat and left him to die drowning on his own blood. Our last obstacle was Terminus.

"Perseus you can't have weapons in the circle you know that." said Terminus indiginatly.

"Terminus this is war there are no rules. Have you not seen what Octavian has done?"

"I have, but still you ca..."

His words were never finished as Percy shattered the statue with the hilt of his sword.

" You'll thank me later Terminus."

As they made their way to the Senate House they were met with doors blocked by a large plank of wood from inside. The sounds of battle faded away giving way to a palpable tension. Percy stode towards the doors and along with his men shoved open the doors with a mighty "Hoorah" and the shattering of metal.

The first thing they saw was a group of 100 men garbed with a gladius a purple cloak, a shield, and a pilum at their sides. These were the best of the best of New Rome. the praetorians. Octavian sat on a giant seat that had replaced the praetor chairs. He wore a olive wreath and in his hand was the Cadius of Ceaser.

I didn't give him a chance to speak as I was not in the in the mood for his villainous dialogue. I grabbed the pilum from one of my men and threw at Octavian. It slashed through his cheek leaving a long gash.

"Guards," He screamed. "kill them!"

The praetorians rushed forward while we also did. I kicked my man in the shin while grabbing the pilum of one who tried to stab me in the back. I forced the pilum through the one on his knees and stabbed the one holding the pilum in the stomach and his entrails were coming out. I slashed and hacked and stabbed at any purple cloak I saw. But, we were losing. One of my men was stabbed in the back and impaled by two others in the side. Another fell to a pilum throw. Soon all that was left was me. I stabbed at one only for him to jump back, and for me to be impaled in the legs, arms, and chest. I sagged forwards. All that held me from falling to the floor was the swords. My blood pooled around me, and I knew that I must use my birth right or else I would be in Hades by tomorrow. I called on the water in the air. Usually this wouldn't work, but since they were next to the ocean, the air had a large amount of salt water molecules. I drew them out, fashioning them into swords of water and with a yell, I let them fly. Blood flew everywhere. All around me, the praetorians were killed by silent swords of water that slashed and impaled through them with no mercy. With their death's, the water healed me, and before long I stood as strong as I did at the beginning of the battle. I stared up at Octavian as he cowered in his chair. I calmly walked up the stairs swinging my sword in a circle.

"Stop!" he yelled in fear as I stood in front of him. He drew his dagger which could barely cut through the teddy bears. He thrust it at me, and it merely bounced off my armor. With a surge of anger, I picked him up with one hand and lifted him off the ground.

"This is what you have caused." I hissed at him. "Sensless slaughter. Bonds torn apart for what? Power, Greed, or did you just do it to spite me?" He remained quiet. "Answer me worm!" I boomed. He finally mustered a response.

"A.. so..n...of...Ju.p...iter...ha..s...al...ways...led...Ro...me...no..t...a...pa...the...tic...so...n...of...Ne...p...tune."

"So that's what it's about? The fact a descendant of Jupiter didn't control Rome? Fool, you who share the blood of Jupiter are exactly the same. You lust for power without a care of what the consequences are."

A thought hit me. I knew exactly how to punish him. I dragged him out through the Senate House doors towards the port. The sounds of fighting had quieted and to my relief I heard Hannibal's roar of victory. My men poured in through the gates and I waited for them to make their way to me. Their were much fewer of them than at the beginning. Reyna stepped forward, her armor was covered in blood, but it was not hers.

"Reyna," I said. "Casualties?"

"We lost 90 men. The enemy lost all but 50."

"Bring the dead to the colleseum, and the enemies to the port."

"Why," she asked.

"Because I said so." I yelled.

She quickly walked away. I immediatley felt guilty. I would talk to her later after this was over. After the enemy surivors were taken to the port, I ordered my men to tie their legs and arms.

"As the enemy of New Rome and Neptune, you will die just how Cornellius Scipio, my half brother executed traitors. I ordered my men to load them onto one of the warships in New Rome's harbor. I stopped us 3 miles out too far for them to swim no matter what.

"You fools will be given to my father and he will pass judgement on you. Men start dropping them from the sides."

They sent glances at me, but I glared at them and they obeyed even through the screams of protests of the prisoners.

I prayed to my father. 'They are in your domain, do with them as you please. Nearly immediatley a giant shape appeared in the water. And with a resounding splash it surfaced. It was a kraken or a giant squid. It's tentacles began grabbing at the prisoners impaling them with it's knife like teeth that was in its tentacles. Octavian staterd in horror as his men were slaughtered.

I walked up behind him and patted him on the shoulder. "Your turn," his expression was on of pure terror as I behead him and kicked his body directly into the mouth of the squid. I picked his head up from the deck and imapled it onto a pilum that was on the ground I also took his bloody olive wreath and put it on my head and also held onto his cadeus. If anyone looked up at him, if it weren't for the hair he would be a carbon copy of ceaser after the war against the Gaulish tribes.

I collapsed in the captain's chair(chair at the fron of the ship)"Let's go home." I said. This damned war was over. Rome may finally be at peace, but deep in my heart I knew this was only the beginning of my challenges.

**Like it, Love it, Hate it? Comment your thoughts. I'm sorry that Percy seems so evil or cold-blooded, but this story is about him being ruler of Rome, and all of Rome's rulers were ruthless. He'll be most like Ceaser in a way that he would fight anyone to protect Rome. So bye, This is Matrix of Chaos signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

The Aftermath

**AN: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

It had been one month since the end of Rome's Civil War and many things had changed. I quickly cemented my role as Consul of Rome claiming Octavian's throne and bringing control to Rome with an Iron Fist. I quickly destoryed the little opposition that didn't support the abolishment of the senate which was manily made up of senate members. After clening that up, I had full control of Rome. There was nothing to stop me except for the Gods and the Fates. I could do whatever I want to anyone I want. I was the second coming of Caesar.

Grief was in the eyes of all that participated as they all lost someone in the war, but this was not the time to mourn, Rome must be rebuilt. I immediately assigned the children of Vulcan to rebuild all the buildings that were damaged and in some cases obliterated. the others were assigned to reassemble the cohorts that were all severely damaged. Even during this time, Rome was never at peace. Lupa had reported that Lycoan and the remainder of the Barbarian Tribes would be arriving here by next week.

Those were not even the worst of my problems. See as an 18 year old Roman Demigod, my hormones were were really out of wack. It's become an even bigger problem because the person I litteraly have to be with nearly 24/7 is the hottest girl in Camp Jupiter. Currently Reyna, Lupa, and I were sitting at the war table along with the best soldiers of Camp Jupiter.

"We need to stop Lycoan and the Barbarians from reaching here. " Lupa said.

"We can always ambush them." suggested Frank Zhang a newly inducted child of Mars.

"That's suicide, we can't fight Lycoan much less other demi-gods with our diminished numbers." said Reyna.

"We can wait for them to come and prepare." said Hazel Levesque a child of Pluto.

"They will starve us out." Lupa said.

Yells of suggestions and moans of the horrible situation we were in filled the room.

"Shut up," I yelled. The room went deathly silent. "I know what to do. We'll send pre-attack force made up of me and all of us here to halt the enemy's movement."

Mutters of consent and gruding approval filled the room.

"Well that settles it," I said clapping my hands. "we will leave at sunrise in two days."

Everyone filed out of the room, but my eyes were glued to Reyna. I wasn't a pervert, but damn she was fine. She was chatting with a child of Mercury and a sense of jealousy filled me. I had been thinking about Reyna like this long before the war and now it was just hightened. I decided it was time to claim what was rightfully mine plus I knew she was head over heels for me.

"Reyna," I barked. "come here."

**Lemon or Lime or Whatever Warning!**

She stopped speaking to the child of Mecury and came up to me. I quickly guided her towards my chambers.

"Reyna, I need you, I want you and I will have you." I said

She was about to say something before I smashed my lips onto hers. She didn't respond until I shoved my tongue into her mouth quickly defeating her and conquering her. She responded with a moan that aroused me greatly. I wrapped my hands around her armor covered waist and quickly and pulled her closer, and she wrapped her hands around my neck. I left her lips and began nibbling on her neck leaving hickeys. "Percy..." she moaned softly. My hands went farther down and squeezed her lucious ass.

"Enough foreplay," I growled. "I want it now."

I quickly undid the straps of her armor leaving her in her white form-fitting shirt. I quickly took her panties off also. I quickly undressed myself leaving my self just in my armor. We fell onto the bed. I looked down int her eyes which were glazed with lust and quickly thrust into her it was so tight. Her screams were muffled by my tongue shoving back into her mouth. Slowly it subsided and I grabbed her waist and began thrusting roughly and proceded to fuck her into the mattress With every thrust, the pulled her hips up to meet it. I pushed my face into the crook of her neck and bit down drawing blood and a moan.

Soon she screamed her release staining the sheets. I quickly flipped her onto her stomach and thrust into her again. Her moans came fast. I pulled her hair brining her head and quickly began kissing her neck. He suddenly slapped her ass elicting a moan from her. 'she really likes it rough.' I thought. 'might as well give it to her.' I kept slapping her ass with every thrust resluting in moans and soon another wail of release. "more" she mumbled in lust filled mind. I pulled out of her and gathered her into my arms and pushed her against the wall and thrust in again. I groped her large breasts and claimed her lips. Reyna couldn't handle the stimulation and her eyes rolled into the back of her head and the only audible sound was her slurred moans and grunts. Soon I felt a tightening in my loins and I filled her to the brim she didn't utter a complaint.

Not a moment later, I pulled out turned her around and pushed her face against the walland thrusted into her ass. She screamed again from both pain and pleasure this time. I continued to fuck her brains out for the next five minutes before finally releasing and filling her ass. Reyna moaned one last time before finally passing out. I pulled out of her and kissed her one more time before pulling them into his bed and fell into Morpeus' realm.

**Sorry First it, Love it, Hate it? Comment your thoughts. I'm sorry that Percy seems so evil. and horny as hell, or cold-blooded, but this story is about him being ruler of Rome, and all of Rome's rulers were ruthless. He'll be most like Ceaser in a way that he would fight anyone to protect Rome. So bye, This is Matrix of Chaos signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6

AN

**I don't own Percy Jackson!**

** This is just an announcment about pairings. Percy will be like Caesar in that he only had sex for battle stress or to secure alliances like he did with Cleopatra. So, Percy will be with Reyna, Sadie Kane(Egyptian Demgiods) and we will have a vote if you want piper or annabeth or both! **

**Percy doesn't love them! he just does it for battle stress like Reyna or for alliances like Sadie.**

**Don't forget to vote**

**Just comment what u want**


	7. Chapter 7

Perseus of Rome

History repeats itself

**AN: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Set during TLO**

Sunlight that coursed through my transparent curtains sturck me in the face. I woke up groggily. I tried to get up only to feel something warm pressed against my side. As I looked down, there was Reyna snuggling up to me, naked. Memories of what occured last night struck me like a freight train. I took a deep sigh. 'Well, what is done is done might as well make the best of it.' I thought. I stroked Reyna's porcelain skin and planted a kiss on her soft lips. She groggily woke up a moment later. Not a second later, she noticed the position we were in.

"Percy, why am I here in your chambers naked?" she asked shocked.

"Don't you remember last night?" I asked. Realization dawned in her eyes.

"That was a mistake Percy." she stammered

"But you enjoyed it didn't you?" I asked while moving my hands around her hips and grasping her ass .

"Yeah, but it won't ever happen again." she stuttered obviously flustered.

"Well, let me change your mind about that." I said and quickly rolled un top of her and began kissing her neck sensually.

"Percy...don't...," she didn't finish as I smashed my lips onto hers and thrusted into her once again. She began squealed into my mouth but didn't resist. I began thrusting rapidly into her while grasping her hips and forcing them to meet my thrusts.

"you're mine Reyna." I grunted and kept thrusting. I unlatched my lips from hers and began leaving kisses all over her neck. She moaned and moaned with every thrust and soon she released once again. Reyna's eyes had rolled back into her head from sheer pleasure and only could moan idly. I began thrusting with abandon as I felt my release coming.

"I'm almost there..." i groaned.

"Don't cum in me." she muttered.

You didn't stop me last night and I won't stop now.." I roared and filled her to the brim. She came again and her eyes rolled into her head. I

"I own you Reyna, all of you and I won't ever stop until I feel like it." I said. She mutely nodded. Suddenly, I picked her up and carried to the shower. I turned the water to high and waited for the steam to rise before pushing Reyna towards the wall, She steadied herself with her hand and her ass towards me. Without warning I thrust again into her. Elicting another moan and squeal from her. I grasped onto her heaving breasts and roughly bit all over her neck. Her moans filled the shower, but I never stopped. She kept cumming and never stopped from the sheer pleasure. I grasped her face and smashed my lips onto hers dominating her mouth and exploring it with my tongue. She moaned loudly sending a jolt of pleasure through me causing me to release again into her. I turned her around and her whole body face me. I fondled her breasts while I continued to ravage her neck.

"Who's are you Reyna?" I asked. She didn't respond . I stopped all my ministrations. She mewled in loss. She thrusted her hips forward hoping for me to enter her. I grasped her arms and held them at her side. I looked into her eyes which were filled with lust. 'Just a little more, and she'll truly be my bitch.'

"who's are you Reyna?" I demanded

"I'm yours Percy. All of me is yours I am yours. Please grant me release." she begged.

I smirked in trimpuh. I pushed her against the wall again stomach first. "Very well, Reyna." I thrusted into her tight as fuck ass. She moaned loudly and I procceded to fuck her into the wall. 10 minutes later I came in her, and she collapsed into my arms. I carried her towards my bed and layed her down.

"Get ready," I grunted "We need to get packed for dawn." She just nodded at me with a far off gaze. I redressed in my armor which was a imperial gold set of Roman armor, a purple cape, and the olive wreath. I met up with the other 12 of the advance force including Reyna at the entrance of New Rome."Get on your horses, me must intercept the enemy and halt their advance." I said. We mounted our horses and galloped out of the safety of New Rome.

We arrived at a large camp site which must have been used by the Barbarians. But it was empty. Suddenly, from the empty tents emerged 30 lycanthropes and their Lyocan stood a the front.

"Perseus Jackson, we've been expecting you." he snarled. My soldiers and I quickly got into a defensive circle our weapons towards the enemies. "You are so strong, Perseus, I can't wait to make you one of my own." he cooed. My eyes narrowed dangerously

"I would rather die than become a piece of trash like yourself." I growled.

His eyes narrowed. "Very well," he said. "kill them he roared." and they charged with a warcry we met them head on. Things couldn't have gone worse. They outnumbered us 2:1 and one was hard enough for a moderate soldier like Frank. The first to fall was the Child of Vulcan. He brought his war-hammer down on one of the Lycanthropes only for it dodge and slash his face while another tore his neck out. Ceres' child fell next. She tried to use her vines only for her to be impaled on Lycoan's blade. I slashed one of them across the face cutting deep into its skull. It dropped dead. I heard a growl. I turned to see another charge me only for Reyna to stab it. I gave her a grateful look. Soon it was me, Reyna, Frank and Hazel all the others lay dead around us along with 30 of the lycanthropes. It was 6:5. We charged them again. Frank shot his dead with a silver arrow through the head. Hazel impaled her's on her cavalry sword. Reyna hacked off her enemy's head. I quickly slashed off my enemy's arm. Blood gushed everywhere, kicked it to the ground, and stabbed it throught its heart. A moment later, I heard my friend's a yell a sign of warning. I turned with my sword ready but not fast enought and the only thing I saw was the evil, yellow eyes of Lycoan and seering pain and darkenss in my right eye. I collapsed in agony and the last thing I saw before falling into darkness was Lyocan who before running into the woods, snarled at me,

"You've failed Perseus. The Barbarians will be at Rome's doorstep in a matter if hours." He gave a bark off laughter before running away.

**what do you think, like it, love it, hate it? either way please review this is Matrix of Chaos signing out.**


End file.
